Two Romances
by LittleTrishyKitty
Summary: "My lord, do I have to do this?" "Yes Sebastian. I ordered it." Sebastian in a dress? Read to find out why! One shot.


_**My friend requested that I write Sebastian in a dress ( i don't know how I pulled that off) and music had to involved. So, here it is!**_

_**Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine, if it was Sebastian would be in that dress 24-7 and serving me.**_

_**And yes it's slightly Sebastian x Ciel , habits don't die I'm afraid.**_

* * *

"My lord, do I have to do _this?_"

"Yes Sebastian. I ordered it."

A sigh escaped the butler's lips, and he stood before his master in a long black dress that was decorated with black lace, black ribbons and had a black hem. His already dark eyelashes had been curled and given a light layer of mascara. The raven's shiny black hair had been put into a ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. On the demon's bare neck hang a black rose necklace which had small red rubies in it, as if tears of blood had been dropped upon it. Upon his arms where long black laced gloves that also had drops of red upon them. On the demon's feet were simple, thick, heeled, long black and red laced boots.

The boy smirked at the butler's apathetic expression and rested his head on his hand, which was propped up by his arm that was resting on the arm of his chair. "Now Sebastian, you know Nina's model got sick and that you are the same height and have the same size waist as her model. You also know that Nina has her big debut in a week and she still needs to tweak and edit the dress, and if she didn't have the model to wear the dress, how would she do so?" Ciel paused looking up and down the butler's body. "Of course, she called me begging for help, knowing that you were the perfect size. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I refused a desperate maiden's plea for help. Would I?"

Sebastian kept his expression stoic and calm, it was clear from his master's tone that everything he said was mocking him. But the demon would have his revenge, just you wait bocchan. "Bocchan, speaking of Nina, where is she?" He saw the boy's face brighten slightly, that was a bad sign for the demon.

"She's coming tomorrow." Ciel responded.

"Tomorrow, my lord?" The demon inquired.

"Yes Sebastian. I requested she did."

"Then why, my lord, am I in the dress now?"

"Because I felt like it."

The demon closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them his red pupils glowed brightly. "Surely you have a reason, my lord?" He spoke walking closer to his master.

Ciel shifted in his chair a little when the demon started to approach. "Only for my own entertainment."

The butler and now currently, the model, slowly stood infront of his master and leaned down to look into the boy's innocent blue eyes. "Well...my lord. Did you forget that your music lesson is meant to be happening right now? Or do you just want to gaze at me in this dress? Or, shall I give your lesson to you, in this dress. Kill two birds with one stone so to speak."

Ciel was speechless; for once he didn't know how to respond. It was true that the dress suited the demon, and it was also true that he had also forgotten about his music lesson.

"I'll take your silence as a yes to all my questions then, bocchan." The demon quickly spoke and lifted the boy bridal style.

Slowly a light pink hue appeared on Ciel's cheeks, "put me down this instant, Sebastian!"

"In a little while my lord, be patient."

Naturally the boy argued on the whole trip to the study and eventually the demon sat the boy on his desk. "Now bocchan, as your tutor, butler and now model, I must ensure that you have a fruitful learning experience."

Sebastian tipped the boy's chin up with his black gloved hand. He looked down once more at the boy's eyes. Too innocent...and too cute. "So bocchan. What song would you like to learn today?"

Ciel couldn't think straight and blurted out the first song that came into his head, "Beethoven. Two Romances!"

Sebastian smirked and tilted his head, pulling his hand away. "An excellent choice, young master." He gave the master a violin and then picked up one for himself. "Shall we play together, my lord?"

The boy nodded and hopped off the desk and the model and the master began to play together. However in the middle of the song the demon slowly changed the conflicting notes into a fully fledged battle by making the song's tone go darker.

Ciel kept playing the actual song.

**_A twisted melody and an innocent melody, which one shall prevail and conquer love or hate?_**

Ciel closed his eyes and his head and arms moved with the song, however his mind started to slip and listen to the other musicians song, he found himself slowly becoming tired and restless.

The demon smirked as he watched the boy slowly be entranced by the dark melody. The song started to end and on the last note the boy collapsed. Naturally, the butler, the imprisoner, captured the boy in his arms and put the violins away. Once again he carried the boy, but this time to his room, his cell for the night. The demon lay the boy down on the bed and crawled over the boy.

"I'm sorry my lord, but now I have you in my grasp once more, I wish to capture your heart and body instead of your soul tonight. This room is your cell, and I am one hell of a jailer."

* * *

_**Ta-da~ Hope you enjoyed, please review :D**_


End file.
